


Chrysalis

by Misaya



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, Inspired by Art, M/M, Smoking, Top Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux works the tension out of Kylo in the best way he knows how to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrysalis

The candle maker had been executed a long time ago. Crimes against the First Order, treasonous and duplicitous conduct, or something of the sort. Hux could no longer remember the exact reasons he’d written down on the accompanying paperwork as he’d signed the man to death. His last works of art were burning down on nightstand dresser, their tiny flickering flames casting long fingers of shadow over the long curve of Kylo’s bare back. The other man was lying sprawled out over the other half of Hux’s bed, long limbs spread-eagled across the mattress, black hair a starburst on the pillow, face turned away to look at the wall. The rigid set of his shoulders and the stiffness of his back indicated that Kylo was still awake, and Hux wondered if it wouldn’t be too much to reach out and stroke the ragged tumble of curls back into some semblance of order.

No, he thought to himself, turning back to the flickering flames and watching them dance in even the slightest updrafts of air that filtered through Hux’s chambers. The motion would be too tender, would be too reminiscent of something lovers might do, and he and Kylo were far from that. Small trails of wax dripped down the sides of the candles to pool on the nightstand, but Hux made no effort to move them.

Kylo was still carrying around residual irritation and anger from Dameron’s interrogation and subsequent escape, that much was evident. He’d glimpsed into the pilot’s mind, caught snatches and glances of the life he could have had, and while Hux was no master of emotions, he would hazard a guess that Kylo was trying to drive away whatever lingering regrets he still held deep within himself.

He lacked determination, Hux thought to himself with a frown as he slid open the nightstand drawer to pull out a carton of black-market cigarettes. They were unfiltered, the drag and burn of the tar thick and heavy in his mouth and lungs, and Hux pursed his lips to blow out slender silver columns of smoke.

“You know I hate it when you do that,” Kylo muttered, his voice muffled by the pillow. He hadn’t even rolled over to look at Hux, and Hux gritted his teeth in annoyance, clamping down around the end of the cigarette. “I hate the smell of smoke.”

“My bed, my rules, Ren,” Hux said, shrugging and taking another drag of the cigarette. “You don’t like it, you can leave.”

Hux could feel the mattress shifting beneath him as Kylo moved, perhaps considering taking Hux up on his offer, the springs creaking softly. The sheets rustled as Kylo settled back down into them, and Hux grinned wryly, the taste of victory bitter in his mouth even as he leaned over to rub the cigarette out in a clean ashtray on the nightstand.

“You’re still upset,” he muttered, leaning over to press a kiss to the starkly shaded wing of Kylo’s shoulder blade where bites already littered the skin in varying shades of crimson. Both of them knew he wasn’t talking about the smoke.

“I don’t like it,” Kylo repeated, his syllables terse and even, stiffening beneath Hux’s kisses. He wasn’t making any motion to push Hux away, and Hux took it as an open invitation as he reached over to grab at the swell of Kylo’s left hip and pull him over onto his back. Kylo glared up at him angrily, the flickering light dancing over his face, and Hux wanted to slap the look off his face had he not been distracted by the heat of Kylo’s cock against his thigh, twitching with vague interest. He sneered down at him.

“Interested, are you?” he asked, reaching down into the tight space between them to grip at Kylo’s cock. Kylo hissed between gritted teeth as Hux’s fingers played with the head of his cock, thumbing at the tip lightly. The shallow scarlet scratches that Hux had left all over him before reopened, beads of blood against his skin, and the scent of metal perfumed the air richly. 

“None of your business,” Kylo huffed, gnawing at his lower lip, a blush already starting to crawl down the column of his neck to paint across his chest. His body betrayed him, twitching beneath Hux’s touches and arching up into his hands as he hardened further in Hux’s grasp, under Hux’s strokes.

“Oh?” Hux asked, stilling his hand on Kylo’s cock. Kylo whined, squirmed, writhed beneath him in an effort to get Hux to start moving again. “I think it’s very much my business.”

Kylo made to protest again, but whatever he’d been about to say spilled away as Hux’s fingers traced delicately over the seam of his balls, down below to where he was still spread open and sticky from only half an hour ago, the digits working into him with ease.

Kylo twitched up into the touch, but Hux’s free hand pressed down on his abdomen, keeping him pinned to the bed. “Look, Hux,” he began, trying to keep the tone of exasperation out of his voice, “I’m not –“

Hux was having none of it, however, and silenced Kylo by tugging his fingers out unceremoniously and leaning forward to clamp his mouth down onto Kylo’s. His fingers splayed out across Kylo’s abdomen, and he could feel the muscles clenching and tense beneath his touch. When he drew back, Kylo was still glaring up at him, but the effect was diminished. Hux had won, again, and they both knew it.

“You taste like smoke,” Kylo spat, but his eyes betrayed him, watching eagerly as Hux sifted through the sheets for the vial of oil they’d discarded earlier, pouring a generous drizzle into his palm before reaching between his legs to slick himself up. “You know I hate it.”

Hux shrugged, reaching down to grab at Kylo’s thigh with slippery fingers and hook it around his waist. “It’s an acquired taste,” was all he said before he fell silent, furrowing his brow and biting his lip in concentration as he nudged the head of his cock into Kylo, slowly, inch by inch, burning Kylo up from the inside out.

The candles sputtered on the nightstand, the flames flickering faster as they painted rapid strokes over the two men entangled in the sheets.

Kylo’s breaths came in ragged huffs. Hux’s fingers left bruises in Kylo’s thigh, around the swell of Kylo’s hip. Pleasure made warm pools in their bellies, tightening, a bruise an ache an agony, and Kylo’s glare had all but been forgotten in the haste of their actions.

Hux reached between them to grip at Kylo’s cock, firm and flushed in his grasp, weeping sticky trails of silver across the pad of his thumb as he rubbed at the head gently. Kylo shuddered, tightening involuntarily around him, and Hux groaned roughly as he tried to stave off his orgasm, wanting it to last forever.

“Hux.” Kylo’s voice was choked, broken off moans, and Hux looked up to find the other man staring down at him, eyes glossy and unfocused. “Hux, please.”

“You look so lovely when you ask nicely,” Hux marveled, but he acquiesced to order, to the very lack of it, his grip tightening marginally around Kylo’s cock, long firm strokes in tandem with rough thrusts that had Kylo tossing his head back into the pillows and crying out as he came, his cock jerking in Hux’s hand. The candles guttered out, blown away by an unseen breath, and Hux tasted the tang of copper in his mouth as he bit down on his lip a fraction too hard, shivering and shuddering as the encouraging pulse and clench of Kylo’s body around him pushed him over.

The air still smelled faintly of smoke, both from the stubbed out cigarette and the still faintly smoldering candles on the nightstand. Kylo’s fingers were threading lightly through Hux’s hair, pushing damp crimson strands out of his eyes. The rigidity and stiffness of his body had left, had melted away with the last trails of wax solidifying on the sides of the candles, and Hux sighed in wordless relief as he listened to Kylo’s pulse steadying out into predictable certainty. This, at least, Hux could control.

**Author's Note:**

> From this art: http://tashacho.tumblr.com/post/139233291058/rough-play
> 
> >send me your kylux requests @ misayawriting.tumblr.com


End file.
